Imposter
by AddictedReader9
Summary: "Is anyone up for a game?" laughed the voice of Tom Riddle. "One of you is an imposter. I have planted a death eater in your midst. If you want to live you must kill the imposter." slightly OOC Voldemort, plot is similar to the game Clue
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction and I'm nervous that it's not that good. I know that I'm not the best writer and so I would really appreciate any and all feedback. I'm doing this story only in the hopes of improving my writing. I'm also looking for a beta reader if any are interested. This story is supposed to be set during the 7th book when Voldomort enters the minds of everyone in the castle. My own spin on that turn of events, this is supposed to be sort of like the game Clue.

**Chapter 1**

"_Harry potter you have allowed your friends to die for you. Now you must kill them yourself if you wish to live_" Voldemorts voice rang in Harry's head loud and sinister.

'What does he mean kill my friends' Harry thought in confusion then suddenly he was no longer in the great hall. He looked around him in bewilderment; the room seemed to shimmer. He now stood alone in a dark room, candles in every corner. A moment later people appeared all around him. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna shimmered into appearance.

"Harry what's happening? Where are we?" Ron asked in high pitched tone

"I-im not sure" Harry said pulling out his wand. "Lumos" Harry whispered, the other five followed suite. A head piercing laugh rang throughout their heads making Luna drop her wand to cover her ears.

"_Is anyone up for a game?"_ laughed the voice of Tom Riddle._ "One of you is an imposter. I have planted a death eater in your midst that has orders to kill you all. If you want to live you must kill the imposter, this is the game." _

"Fight us face to face if you're not to coward!" Neville shouted out

"_Just as ignorant as your parent's Longbottom, I hope your death is excruciating. When one has the elder wand it is no longer fun to just kill. That is much too simple, no; I much prefer to watch you all suffer. Death is too easy. Harry, I suggest you start off by killing that red head over there, she looks much too innocent. "_ Those were the last words they heard before every light in the room vanished.

"I can't see anything" Hermione screamed

"Everyone we need to stay calm, this is an allusion of some kind. We jus-" Harry's words wore cut off by a scream that filled the air.

A loud snap came from Harry's right, then the sound of a body dropping to the floor. The screams stopped and Harry's heart seemed to freeze. His wand was gripped so tightly in his hand it was a wonder that it was not broken. He fervently whispered spells for light but his wand did not respond. He dropped to the floor searching for something or someone. A warm liquid touched his hands. He gazed around slowly and realized he was in the middle of a pool of blood, and it was a sickening realization that the blood did not belong to him. He needed to know who had screamed, which one of his friends had died for him this time. The candles on the walls flashed with light and he looked down at his reddened hands, too afraid to look up. A body laid cold and dead on the floor in front of him a knife in her throat. Bile rose in his throat as panic threatened to overtake his mind.

"Luna!" screamed Neville

Neville gazed down at Luna and it shook Harry's very soul as he watched him scream. The raw kind of scream that caused goose bumps to rise on skin and hairs on the back of your neck to stand tall in fright. Everyone in the room was crying, but Neville was beyond tears.

"Luna you can't be dead, I need you! I love you! Luna please!"

"_Oh my I must say that I never expected this to come from you Neville. She is pretty, to bad she had to die so young. Look at the bright side at least she didn't end up like your parents, less than human. You should be thankful for that" Voldomort's voice sang cheerfully._

"We must ignore him, he is trying to divide us" Hermione voice came out choked. She shakily walked to Luna's dead body. She kneeled and closed the dead blue eyes of Luna Lovegood. Neville looked up with murder in his eyes.

"Don't you dare touch her you mudblood! Was it you! I bet you're the fake, you don't even look like Hermione!" Neville pulled out his wand and directed at her.

"Neville calm down" Hermione backed up slowly reaching for her wand in her pocket.

"Don't even think about it or I will kill you" Neville bit out.

"Think about what you're saying, just put the wand down!" Ron said pushing Hermione behind him.

"Neville please" said Ginny. She walked towards him and very gently touched his arm. Neville's hand trembled for a moment before he lowered it in defeat. The room stood still for a moment then Harry got up and offered a hand to Neville. Neville didn't take the hand but he did get up.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ginny barely whispered

"Well I was thinking that we should find out which one of us is the imposter." Said a familiar voice from the door way. They all looked behind them to find Draco Malfoy leaning against a doorway which had appeared out of nowhere twirling a wand in his hand.

"I think I found us our death eater" snarled Ron

"Why are you here?" Harry asked raising his wand

"That is an excellent question." Draco said casually.


	2. Chapter 2

They all stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do. Draco shuffled his feet nervously. One look from Harry and everyone raised their wand; Neville had a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Put your wands down or someone might get hurt," Draco said, looking bored. When no one showed any signs of complying he sighed and raised his hands in mock surrender and said, "Just hear me out."

"Why should we?" Harry asked and took a step towards him.

"I can help you," Draco put his arms down, desperation in his voice.

"Like hell you can," Ron said, walking up next to Harry, "He is a death eater, w-we should kill him."

"We're not killers Ron, no matter how pathetic he is I won't stoop as low as Voldemort."

"What if he killed Luna?" Ron whispered so only Harry could hear. He didn't answer, instead he directed his gaze at Draco.

"Why would you help us?" Harry looked into his eyes, searching for a reason to trust him.

"Well for one I don't fancy getting killed by Longbottom," Draco gave an uneasy look at Neville. Harry looked over his shoulder. Neville held his wand out, pointed at Draco's face. He didn't blame him, Draco had done nothing but make their lives more miserable in past years. It was easier to blame Draco then one of his friends.

"If you killed Luna…" Neville said.

"I have noticed you have been more vocal than usual Longbottom. Do you have any confessions you would like to make." Draco leered.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Neville's hands balled into fists.

"Neville wait, maybe we should talk first. Lets just hear what Draco has to say. Maybe it will help us get out of here." Harry's words had little effect.

"You can't be serious Harry!" Neville took a few more steps towards Draco.

"This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about," Ron said.

"I can't explain it myself, I just feel like we should trust him. Neville please just put the wand down for a minute."

"But this is Draco Malfoy," Ron repeated.

"I've got that Ron."

"I guess I'm the only one that has the guts," a tear fell down Neville's face.

"Neville, no!" Hermione gasped

"This is for Luna, Avada Kedavra!" Neville shouted.

A flash of green light headed straight for Draco. His eyes grew wide with fear as he barely had time to duck out of the way as it bypassed him. The door he was leaning on exploded, sending pieces of wood in every direction. Draco fell to the floor and blood poured from a cut on his left cheek. Pointing his wand at Neville, Draco shouted "Reducto!"

Hermione pushed Neville out of the way, falling to the floor in the process. The spell missed her arm and landed on the wall behind her. Harry knew what was going to happen a second before it did. The wall exploded in a haze of red light. The explosion threw him to the opposite wall. He closed his eyes and raised his hands to protect his face from the disarray. But something hit the side of his head, and everything turned blurry.

"Harry, get up!" He heard a voice but it sounded far away. Someone was shaking him. He didn't want to get up; he was just going to stay there for the rest of eternity.

"The ceiling is going to fall, please get up!" He cleared his eyes. Ginny stood above him, the look of relief clear on her face. The opposite wall was destroyed. The room looked about ready to cave in

"Thank God you're okay!" Ginny pulled on his arm forcing him to stand. He looked around in a daze. Hermione was being supported by Ron and Neville as they all limped to the doorway. Draco was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it" Harry whispered under his breath. He staggered to the doorway, passing Luna's body, he was careful not to step in the blood. He couldn't even look at her as he whispered, "Goodbye Luna".

He entered the unfamiliar room, bright light hit his eyes. As soon as they all were in the room the door slammed shut behind them. Leaving a eerie quite in its wake. Looking around Harry was perplexed at his new surroundings, it was a library. The room was large, a high ceiling decorated by a magnificent chandelier. Bookcases covered every wall, filled with books of all shapes and sizes. Hermione was being placed in a black chair, she looked horrible. Her leg appeared to be broken and small cuts covered her arms and face. The rest of the group didn't look any better, himself included.

"I cannot believe Draco got away," Neville sighed.

"I cant believe you used an unforgivable curse, after what your parents went through." Harry could barely stand , his head was throbbing.

"He killed Luna, he deserves to die!"

"We don't know that it was Draco!"

"Of course it was! Don't be stupid Harry!"

"I don't think it was him," Hermione's voice came out softly, all eyes in the room turned to her. She took a shaky breath before continuing. "The Neville I know would never use Avada Kedavra, so you should just stop pretending." No one spoke for a moment. No one wanted to believe her words, but Harry agreed.

"You don't mean that," Neville looked like someone had just slapped him. "Hermione let me explain," he said and started to walk over to her.

"Don't come any closer!" Ron stood protectively over Hermione.

"You guys were not at Hogwarts this year! You don't know what it's been like with the Carrows. I've changed. I've prepared myself to do much worse than kill to protect my friends!"

"It's true, I was with Neville all year, and he is not the same person he was when you last saw him." Ginny pleaded with her brother.

"Ginny," Ron warned.

"No just listen, Neville would never kill Luna-" Ginny started.

Harry interrupted by slamming his fist on the wall. "None of us would ever kill Luna!" Harry shouted. "I'm tired of this game and I will not see another friend die for me." He closed his eyes and toke a deep breath before continuing. "I've decided I'm going to find Draco, he knows something and I am going to find out what that is." Harry stood up from the wall he leaned on and glanced around the room. There were three doors, not including the one they had just entered. He made his way to the far right door that was half hidden behind a book case.

"Are you mental?" Ron said in exasperation, "Draco Malfoy is a good-for-nothing, pathetic git, at best, and possibly a murderer! We need to stay together, or we will just be picked off one by one."

"Ron, Draco is many things but he has never been a killer."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Trust me," Harry turned the knob.

"Don't go," Ron said in a panic. Harry paused, why was Ron so desperate to keep him here. A thought came to him that made bile rise in his throat.

"At least let one of us come with you." Ron took a few steps in Harry's direction, careful not to get too far away from Hermione.

"No one can come. I don't believe that Voldemort would kill one of you without me even being there, whats the fun in that?" I bitter laugh escaped his lips. "You are all safest away from me." Harry saw Ginny run towards him so he rushed through the door and closed it before anyone could follow.

He locked the door but knew that they would follow him soon. He turned around to see a hallway that seemed pitch black, but for a small amount of light at the end of the corridor. He ran not looking back, not even when he heard the door opened a few moments later.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice carried like an echo, a second later Ron's and Hermione's voices repeated her pleas. Like sirens in the night, he heard them repeat his name, But it was too late he had already rounded the corner and came to a crossroad with doors on the left and right. He chose the left and after a while he no longer heard any voices.

He kept running and running until he could not run anymore. Panting he collapsed on the near wall. Harry was afraid and alone, but the worst part was that he was running from his friends. He wanted to cry, he had left his friends to fend for themselves so he wouldn't be forced to kill them. After a while he stopped his pity party and walked on. Taking a right at the end of the corridor, a voice startled him. It was begging, pleading, desperate for something. He began to walk faster as he heard a scream. Fear struck Harry, he knew that scream. But it was impossible...

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

* * *

_**Please review. Also Happy Halloween FanFictioners, I love you all! :D**_


End file.
